Fairy Tail: The Hidden Ode of Life
by Elciera512
Summary: An ancient evil threatens the world. The hope of survival resides in one girl named Altheumelia (Lucy), who shall soon begin her journey and destiny, while haunted by her traumatic pasts. Can she save the world? Lucy x harem. Lemons included, so please be aware of that
1. Prologue

Fairy Tail: The Unborn Ode

Prologue: Preview:

 **Hi everyone, this is Elciera here! From here, I'll make a number of points.**

 **Lucy Heartfilia will be known as Altheumelia Eselmi Precielm Hymmnos Aethalaya, which means Altheumelia Eselmi Precielm of the Hymmnos Clan, born from the city of Aethalaya.**

 **This story will be a mix of somewhat Ar Tonelico and Fairy Tail, the latter being the most focused of all.**

 **I will be adding my OCs to this story.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or Ar Tonelico**

 **The story will be a harem with Altheumelia at the centre of it.**

 **If you don't like this story, then don't come here.**

 **Now that's all done, all I have to say is this then start the prologue. Please review, because this is my first story, so I apologize if it's bad.**

The kingdom of Fiore, a peaceful nation ruled by mythical creatures and magic. Magic comes in many shapes, and is a great strength and source of power. Fiore has always been peaceful, but now that comes to an end.  
An ancient evil threatens the worlds and Fiore. And the darkness is quickly spreading, hidden in every corner. The world's only hope for survival against this threat lies within a girl named Altheumelia. She shall soon join Fairy Tail, and find her rightful place in the world.  
What will be revealed of Altheumelia's dark and traumatic past, and her connection and status as one of the Hymmnos Clan? Will Altheumelia find courage to be able to stand against the evil in time?


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginnings

**And now, I present to you the first chapter, after all that hard work, phew!**

 **Natsu: How come Luce is the hero, why not ME!?**

 **Me: Sigh…Natsu, this is my story, so therefore, my story, my rules. You can't argue with that.**

 **Natsu: But I wanna get married with Luce!**

 **Altheumelia (Lucy): (Blushes)**

 **Me: Anyways, someone please do the disclaimer**

 **Altheumelia and Logan: Elciera-san does not own Fairy Tail.**

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning of Fate's Plans:**

A pinkette sighed as she was sitting, watching the currents of the seas that surrounded Hargeon, holding her cup of tea every minutes to take a sip from it. The busy chatter and shifting of the town filled her ears as she sighed casually.

The girl had a slender, fit physique with medium-size breasts that weren't too small nor big. She wore a royal forest green sleeveless turtleneck shirt that had a zipper running down the middle, starting from a Rose Quartz resting on her breasts. The shirt exposed her collarbone and the sides of her flat stomach. She wore a matching skirt that reached her ankles, though the front side of her shirt partly revealed her legs. The skirt revealed a small amount of her hips, and on the front side of her skirt, the writing on there said, _"Yura Ieeya oz Ar Ciel"_. She wore lavender tights underneath, and white boots above knee-length, the soles being a metallic pink. She wore royal forest green long arm-sleeves. Her clothing was partly decorated with gold at the hems, but mostly decorated with coloured stone beads. She wore a leather belt with a Rose Quartz buckle, which had pockets and her keys attached. She had long pink hair that reached below her bust, and 3 bangs on each side that showed her forehead, 1 on each framing her face and reaching her breasts. She carries the white birthmarks - which are a circle connected with a line, - on her forehead, shoulders and back of her hands. Her eyes are pink like her hair as well. She bore Rose Quartz head clip ornaments of each side of her hair, each holding a rope of her hair. They were accompanied by a pair of pink cherry blossom flowers above them. She had fair and slightly pale skin. This girl was Altheumelia Eshelmi Precielm, aged 17.

Altheumelia looked towards endless blue seas that seemed peaceful, her gaze one of an enigmatic expression for others. After a few minutes, she turned her gaze back to her tea. She drank her tea and finishe it, and payed for the tea. She grabbed her white leather backpack and walked out of the café casually. As she walked and travelled around the city, she looked around for any signs of anything that could ignite her excitement and desire for adventure, and to stem the well in her heart that overflowed with loneliness, longing, and sadness.

Altheumelia woke up with her mind empty, her past blank, her memories seemingly non-existent. For 7 years, she could not remember her past, only her name, and a few parts of them that were too foggy and misty for her to understand clearly. Every time she tried to remember her past, she would experience a splitting headache, and she would hear a woman's voice, saying _"I love you, Altheumelia"_.

As she pondered in thought sombrely, her thoughts were shattered by the sound of a screech fused with other screeches, possibly enough to shatter one's hearings and make them deaf. Altheumelia clapped her hand over her ears instantly, wincing as she nearly had her ears drumming in pain. _'Goodness, what could be making those horrid sounds!?'_ She thought. Deciding to find the source, she walked while blocking her ears.

What she found was a group of fangirls (the pinkette sweatdropped at this) surrounding a tall man with dark blue hair. They were screaming sentences like "We love you Bora!" or "Let me marry you, Bora!".

'Bora, huh? So that's his name,' thought Altheumelia dryly. She saw the group coming closer towards her, and she felt a strange force invading her soul and mind, as if inducing sleep and love into her. She then realised that it was magic, and she quickly used her magic to force the enchantment out of her. 'I sense magic from that Bora somehow,'.

When she was brought back into reality, she found a man with pink hair facing the tall man. She looked at the tall man and checked him over, before eventually finding a ring with a pattern the girl could easily identify. 'A Love Charm Ring!' She narrowed her eyes, watching from the sidelines as the pink haired man said something to the other man, when she saw the former being attacked by the fangirls, she decided to help. She quickly got in the crowd and grabbed the man, quickly running out of the area with haste.

After they got away, she decided to take this moment to study the still-unconscious man critically. He had short, wild, spiked pink hair that was a shad lighter that her hair. He looked no younger that 17 or 18. He wore a long sleeved red shirt, white yoga pants, and leather sandals. He had a muscular figure that wasn't to muscular, and he had a lean figure. On his right shoulder, he had a red mark, which Altheumelia knew was a guild mark, meaning he was a part of a guild. Overall, he was quite good-looking, though the girl quickly erased that thought when it came to mind.

The red mark had a shape of a certain being. It had wings and a tail. Taking a few minutes to study it, her eyes widened as she recognized the mark.

'Fairy Tail! This man's a part of Fairy Tail!' She thought excitedly. Fairy Tail was a strong guild, and a friendly guild from what she heard. They had famous members like Titania and the Salamander. The girl idolized the guild, because they were a guild that accepted anyone like family and held camaraderie and friendship highly in regard, and she hoped to be able to meet and join the guild one day. Inside her mind, she was fangirling and a chibi version of her was jumping around and waving a flag saying "Go Fairy Tail, Hail Fairy Tail! Fairy Tail is No.1!". On the outside, she was smiling slightly.

The man groaned as he stirred awoke, which got the girl's attention. He opened his eyes, revealing onyx eyes that stared into the eyes of the girl. He got up instantly, and with an upbeat tone, said loudly, "Hi, my name's Natsu! Natsu Dragneel, What's yours!? Are you strong!?"

The girl sweatdropped as the man now know as Natsu Dragneel bombarded her with questions instantly. _'Very optimistic, and too loud and brash,'_ Altheumelia thought, making notes of the man's nature. "My name is Altheumelia. Altheumelia Eshelmi Precielm. Pleasure to meet you."

 _This would mark and cause an event where Altheumelia's life would be connected with Fairy Tail…but soon, that bond will be broken by the very ones who accepted her…Fairy Tail, Elemia, and her past…Altheumelia would soon remember her past, which was never meant for her to see, and she will soon experience a pain and trauma that will haunt her possibly for the rest of her life. Will she be able to be find the strength to stand after experiencing the horror that waits ahead of her?_

 **Sorry for the late update, I had school homework to finish.**

 **From here, everything will be just like in the Fairy Tail series, up to the point where Lisanna returns. Imagine Lucy (Altheumelia) as a shy girl.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Beginning of Reckoning

Elciera: Hey everybody, sorry for making you wait. The USB that had the other chapters broke, and therefore I had to do it all over again. But it did game me a chance to make improved versions of the chapters. Enjoy!

 **Chapter 1: The Awakening**

 **?'s P.O.V.**

"Are you sure about this?"  
"Yes, I'm sure. It's for the sake of all."  
"…but what about Isaritha, Katherine, Hiorelina and everyone? How would they feel if you were gone…?"  
"…I know how those 3 would feel; I'm not ignorant whereas everyone else…you understand that…"  
"I know."  
"If you know, then please accept this request. Protect them, everyone, this world, and Elemia. For my sake."  
"…I'll do what I can to help you and I'll uphold your request happily."  
"Thank you..."  
"It is the least I can do for you ever since you helped me. It's my turn to now help. So rest in peace… _Altheumelia_."

 **Summary of Present Time  
** The world has been struck by the ordeal of Tenrou Island's disappearance caused by Acnologia. 7 years have passed since then, and now, the ones who disappeared with the island shall awaken, to face a new situation…

 **?'s P.O.V.  
** 'Are you serious!?'  
 _'I am serious, Isaritha.'_

The girl now identified as Isaritha, paled at the reply given. The girl looked 17 years old, and had long waist-length lavender hair. Her bangs were held by a hair clip to the left of her face, with 2 of them framing her face. She had a flat chest (like Levy's chest) and a curvaceous figure.  
Isaritha looked downcast at the news given to her. 'She's really gone, huh?' she said, seemingly talking to nothing but thin air.  
 _'…yes...she did. It has been 7 years ever since her disappearance from the face of the worlds. 7 years ever since the battle started.'  
_ '…should I tell the others what happened to Altheumelia?'  
There was silence for a moment, as if the voice was pondering over Isaritha's question, before answering, _'Yes. You and them share a deep bond with Altheumelia. It is natural to be done so. However, the others wouldn't care much. So just tell those 2.'_  
Isaritha nodded, a sad smile gracing her features. 'I will. Thank you… _Jaliqa_.'

Isaritha opened her brilliant blue eyes, only to sharply close them when they made contact with light. Temporarily blinded, the purplette attempted to sit up on what she could only conclude on was a bed. Rubbing her eyes of the light, she took a look around where she was.  
She saw herself on a wooden bed in a room, with herbs and medicines in specific shelves and cupboards, and medical kits. She could only conclude that she was in the guild infirmary. Her friends must have carried her here.  
The sound of a door being slammed open and a woman's cry drew the purplette's focus forward, and saw grey before having her head buried into a large-breasted chest. ' _I guess it's Katherine…_ ' was her last thought before she started to slowly turn blue. Isaritha managed to choke out, "Katherine...let…go…of me…" And then felt the crushing embrace around her loosen, and started to gasp desperately for air before looking at the girl.  
Katherine was an 18 years old woman with rather large breasts **(Me: like Lucy's breasts/Altheumelia: Umm…my chest isn't that big ^.^'/Me: Oh sorry, I meant the original Lucy's breasts ^_^")** and an impressive bust size. She wore a rather skimpy and somehow revealing light blue expensive Chinese dress. It exposed her stomach and a fair amount of cleavage. She wore matching high heels, a leather belt and matching arms sleeves. On her collarbone laid a golden necklace armour, with pearl embedded in the middle. She had long black hair reaching her waist, with bangs reaching her breasts while framing her face. She had blue eyes, light purple eyeliner and a small amount of red lipstick and had her guild mark a blue colour, on her leg. Overall, she looked like a perfect, flawless supermodel.  
Katherine looked as if she was incredibly worried. "Isaritha darling, you've been asleep for 3 days! Do you know how worried everyone was!? Especially Hiorelina and me!?"  
"I know, I know! But during the time I was asleep, I met well…Jaliqa…"  
Katherine sharply turned her head to look at the purplette when she heard the name. "Jaliqa? She Chained with you? What did she tell you?"  
Isaritha bit her lower lip. "Well…it's best to get Hiorelina here as well…she should know as well."

After a few minutes, Katherine had managed to get Hiorelina in the infirmary. Katherine was an 18-year-old woman with long orange hair that reached her waist. She wore a brown coat, blue shirt, matching short pants, leather boots, and brown arm sleeves along with matching fingerless gloves. Her hair was tied into a high ponytail. She had hazel brown eyes and a beauty spot under her left eye.  
"So what did Jaliqa told you?"  
Isaritha took a deep breath before speaking. She didn't know how they would react to the news, but she already knew it deep in her mind it was going to be a bad one. "Jaliqa told me that Altheumelia used _that_ to seal Abyryzel."  
At first the other 2 were confused, but after a few minutes, Isaritha saw the cogs turning in their heads, and knew that they figured it out, hence their pale faces and widened eyes. Isaritha was afraid of this, but she knew it was inevitable in the end.  
Katherine faltered as tears seeped from her eyes. "Our sweetie…she used it…she really did…" the poor girl looked as if she was about to faint, so Hiorelina quickly rushed to aid Katherine in standing up, though she was also in tears, but she hid it.  
Isaritha nodded in tears. Katherine sobbed miserably. "She didn't deserve this…why did the gods have to burden her with so much!?"  
Isaritha desperately wished that she knew the answer for that…but she didn't, and she could only reply with uncertainty in her breaking voice. "I don't know."  
Katherine cried, and the other 2 soon did the same, though more silently, mourning the loss of their friend who sacrifice herself for all existences and dimensions.  
Meanwhile on the table next to Isaritha's bedside, a golden necklace with a peridot gem glowed slightly, unnoticed by the weeping three as it throbbed faintly with energy before fading.

 **Who is Jaliqa? What has happened to Altheumelia? What past do Altheumelia, Aerleumina, Katherine and Hiorelina have with each other? What will happen next? Where is Altheumelia and why did she disappear so suddenly 7 years ago? And what was the threat Altheumelia was facing? We'll find out next time, stay tuned!**


End file.
